1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to baby carriers, that is, back- or chest-pack carriers for toddlers and infants (hereinafter “baby” or “babies”); and, more specifically, it conceives a unitary device that features an integrated harness-seat-headrest ensemble fabricated in a water-proof, flexible fabric. Moreover, the fabric used in this invention is permeable to liquids, at least the seat portion, deriving such character from its knit/weave, perforate, or mesh construction, so as to facilitate a rapid drainage of water from the baby's seating compartment.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
Several types of holding or carrying devices for transporting babies are extant. These include harness carriers such as back-packs or chest-packs, wherein the baby is afforded a seat element and is positioned in a face-toward or -away posture, with respect to the bearer. In a similar vein, many are the devices that hold and posture a baby for the purposes of bathing; but none of which, in my experience, contemplate a concurrent immersion of baby and the adult bather. Neither does there appear to exist a device or apparatus of the first-mentioned carrier genre that is simple in construction, readily adapted to chest- or back-pack carriage, toward (facing) or away posturing of the carried baby and, most notably, suited for water immersion of both bearer and baby, with proper and rapid draining of the baby seat element. I am aware of these deficiencies in the art, having had conducted a search in the records of the U.S. Patent Office. Following are the various disclosures which were obtained and that appear relevant to my invention.
Patent(s) issued to Donine, U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,060 ('060), and Dotseth, U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,152 ('152), are deemed most relevant. In '060, there is shown an infant carrier having a shoulder harness subtending a lower panel that, in retro-flexion, ascends to lateral connections (multiple points) on the harness, thus forming a seat cradle. An infant seat (insert) is attached to the harness and deposited into the cradle. There is no suggestion that the cradle, alone, be employed as the infant's seat, nor could it reasonably function as such. The use of this insert compels the infant to face outward of the bearer, whether the ensemble is used in back-pack or chest carriage; however, great familiarity with the device appears necessary, were a single bearer to insert an infant and don the ensemble for back-pack carriage. Notably different from '060, the patent issued to Dotseth, '152, shows a unitary construct having a simple harness, lacking a cross-strap retention means, that subtends a foldable, elongate flap. This flap is upwardly foldable to connect with the harness shoulder straps, thereby forming a pouch-seat, for holding an infant. Although '152 suggests both front and back portability, it is readily apparent that use by a single bearer, when securing an infant in the back-pack mode, would be very difficult. More importantly, neither '060 nor '152 suggest use of their apparatus in the water environments previously mentioned.
A patent to Sharp, U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,808 ('808), combines the inner seat and cradle concept of '060 with the cradle formed according to the principle seen in '152. The cradle combines a pouch with a harness, the straps of which cross, while attached to the pouch portion; therefore no other independent cross-strap retainer is required in order to restrain shoulder strap slippage, from off the shoulder. However, because it uses a separate seat unit, more or less “cocooned” by the harness and cradle, this assembly is clearly not suitable for water immersion. The Nielsen disclosure, U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,576 ('576) bears a resemblance to '152, save that the harness straps cross and are retained by a buckle, and the portion facing the bearer is open (no intervening fabric panel between bearer and baby).
Of less overall relevance, a patent to Lindy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,823 ('823), shows use of a mesh fabric (FIGS. 2, 4 and 5) that serves to ventilate the ensemble. The material, additional to the side (mesh) panels is not suited for immersion in water; and, as shown in the disclosure, were the apparatus to be so subjected, the seat-pouch would retain the water, much to the infant's discomfort, the protraction of which could prove irritating and, quite possibly, give rise to infection. The headrest, though fashioned of mesh (used for cooling), is not integrated with the back support, nor does it form the seat per se.
Incorporation by Reference
The following patents are hereby incorporated by reference, for the reasons given: U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,060, for its disclosure of a multiply-strapped harness with an integrated seat support; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,576, for its showing of a simple harness with a back rest for the baby.
Definitions
Most terms used herein are to be taken as having their customary English meaning. When different or secondary meanings may be applied, I have, with their first use, employed quotation marks and, absent common usage, given their intended definition in parentheses. A few terms, however, are to be read with the following meanings (especially, in the claims):                breathable—having capability of ventilation or liquid drainage;        constrain—to restrain in the sense of holding back or holding together;        ensemble—an assembly of parts (as in a set of clothing);        hydro-permeable—specifically, allowing water or liquid of similar viscosity to pass through;        integral—that (part) which is necessary to complete the whole;        permeable—allowing the passing (through) of a fluid (i.e., gas or liquid);        perforate—having a great multiplicity of foramens, not exclusive of a mesh or other breathable fabric;        unitary—of unit (one) character—[the unit is not divisible by ordinary mechanical means, as such division would destroy, or seriously degrade, the unit's function]; and,        waterproof—in referring to a substance (such as a fiber) that repels, sheds or is otherwise impervious to water.        